The Least Expected
by ImaginativeGirl1
Summary: In an alternative universe, the best and most skilled demigods work in a top secret agency. Their mission is to rid the world of evil. When a new evil rises and threatens to harm the demigod world, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are forced to stop the demigod -before it's too late. (AU)


_A/N This is an AU fanfic starring everyone's favourite PJO characters...Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!_

_Enjoy the Prologue! It's from an unknown demigod's POV._

_Diclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Percy Jackson series. _

* * *

**~*~Prologue~*~**

* * *

Betrayer. Traitor. Thief. The list could go on and on.

That's how this young demigod felt while on the verge of starting phase one of her mission.

She wasn't going to back out now, especially not at this time. It was too late to. Even if she had the chance, she still wouldn't do it. She would be risking her life if she backed out. Her family would suffer because of her. No matter what happened, she vowed to finish this mission. This was her only chance of survival. This was her only chance to be able to see her family again.

The day she discovered that she was a demigod was the worst day of her life. Being a demigod just brought pain and misery. Her family was constantly suffering. She couldn't go anywhere without being paranoid.

The problem with being a demigod is that the outside world isn't safe. No matter where you go, monsters always appear. Just yesterday she was attacked by one-eyed monsters called Cyclops. The demigod world is filled with tons of surprises.

She was not going to deny that she wasn't worried. She would be crazy if she wasn't. But this was the right thing to do, even if some people die along the way. Nothing in the world mattered to her anymore but to see her family again.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the subway station.

* * *

It was an average winter day in New York City. The sky was grey and filled with a plethora of cloud. It was very crowded (more crowded than usual) in the city. Everyone was outside on the streets shopping for the holidays.

As she was walking down 5th Avenue, towards the Empire State Building, she saw families all around her. Through window shops, she could see kids begging their parents for the latest toys, young boys raiding GameStop for the newest video game- Halo 4- girls buying the latest styles at their favourite clothing stores, and parents spending lots and lots of money.

_The last time I celebrated with my family was more than two years ago_, she thought. The pain of losing her family never left her. Every day she thought about them. But, she couldn't mope around all day. She had to save them, and the only way to save them was to do everything she was forced to do.

After a couple of minutes, she made her way through the crowd and walked inside the Empire State Building. Fortunately, the place wasn't crowded with tourists today.

The young demigod walked up to the desk. Sitting there on his iPad was a plump middle aged man. He had jet-black hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a striped blue suit.

"Welcome to the Empire State Building! How may I help you today?" he said cheerfully.

"Hello," she said. "I'd like to go to the six-hundredth floor."

"Pardon?" he asked confused.

"You heard me," she replied back sternly. "I want to go to the six-hundredth floor at once. I am one of them, you know."

"I'm sorry young lady," he apologized. "Demigods aren't allowed to come up at this hour during the solstice without permission. Come back another day, happy holidays!" Then he went back to his iPad.

The young demigod stomped away furious with herself. How could she have forgotten? It's the Winter Solstice. The gods of Mount Olympus held their annual meeting at this time of the year. Demigods weren't allowed on Mount Olympus during the meetings. They also hold another one during the Summer Solstice. Her whole plan was to sneak to the meeting and spy on them. She couldn't do that anymore because the receptionist wouldn't let her.

Suddenly an idea came to her. It was so obvious what she could do. So obvious that she couldn't believe she hadn't thought about it in the first place. All she needed was a distraction.

* * *

Ten minutes later, there was a huge gas leak in the building.

The receptionist was having a boring day, which was perfectly normal for him.

He loved to take things easy and not have to worry about anything. The most extreme thing that ever happened to him was when a lady's Chihuahua ate his donut. He was mad for ten weeks straight because he wasn't able to find the exact same donut flavor. But, never in the thousands of years working for the Greek gods has he experienced a gas leak.

He silently cursed. He was just about to beat the ultimate high score for Temple Run!

Tourists were running everywhere and panicking. He tried his best to reassure everyone that everything would be alright. Eventually, he was so fed up with people not listening to him; he started to yell at everyone to exit the building immediately. While the huge stampede was rushing out of the building, a young boy fainted.

"This definitely wasn't in the job description…" he muttered. He lifted the boy and carried him outside.

Meanwhile, the young demigod slipped through the massive crowd and rushed towards the elevator without anyone noticing.

* * *

_Perfect. The distraction worked perfectly_, she thought to herself.

Once she got on the elevator she hit the button that would take her to the six-hundredth floor. Mortals (non-demigod people) don't know that there is a six-hundredth floor. This button is only visible to demigods.

She opened her backpack and took out a bronze helmet. It may seem like an ordinary helmet but –it wasn't. This helmet was one of the most powerful magical objects in Greek history. This was the Helm of Darkness.

She placed the Helm of Darkness on her head and instantly felt confident. With the helmet she would be able to spy on the gods during their council meeting. No one would see, hear, or feel her presence. She would be totally invisible.

The elevator finally arrived at the six-hundredth floor. The young demigod finally arrived at Mount Olympus.

* * *

Mount Olympus was a magnificent sight, but she didn't have time to admire the beautiful architecture displayed alongside her. She ran towards the main temple which was the largest one in the area.

Many nymphs and minor gods were walking around enjoying themselves. Of course they wouldn't care about the meetings because it's only for the major gods, the Twelve Olympians.

The Twelve Olympians are Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Dionysius, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Apollo and Demeter. Hades wasn't one of them because he had his own palace in the underworld.

Once she got into the temple she ran to the room where all the gods were seated. She was just in time, the meeting has just started.

She leaned against one of the columns in the room and listened. She wasn't worried about them seeing her because they wouldn't be able to feel her presence with the helmet.

The gods looked like regular people because they were in their human form. Fortunately, the gods weren't in their true forms or else she wouldn't be able to spy on them. When a god is in their true form, no mortal or demigod can survive the power.

Zeus, the king of the gods was sitting on a throne in the center of the room. He had black hair and sky-blue eyes. He was wearing a toga (white garment made of wool) and a laurel wreath. The master lightning bolt (his weapon) was in his hands. Next to him were all the other gods. The goddess' were on his right and the gods were on his left. Poseidon and Hera's throne was right next to him.

"Welcome," Zeus began. "Let the meeting of the Winter Solstice begin!" Everyone else clapped.

"Now, I have some very important news," he continued. "Recently, I have discovered that my good-for-nothing brother is up to something. He wants to overthrow me."

_So, he's planning something against Hades. Very interesting_, she thought to herself. She took out her phone and started to record the meeting.

"It has come to my attention, that Hades is doing secret things in the underworld, things that I cannot predict. We need a way spy on him without him noticing. Unfortunately, we aren't allowed to go into his territory without permission. I was thinking…we should use a demigod."

He paused, waiting for someone to argue against this. When no one said anything, he added, "Any suggestions on how we could do this?"

"Why don't you have a competition for the demigods?" a goddess with blond hair and gray eyes suggested. "We could convince them that they win a great prize and then have the victor work for us. We can tell the victor that it's a bonus level before they get their prize."

Zeus nodded in agreement, "Excellent idea, Athena. We can have the demigods of Camp Half-blood to enter the competition. The strongest shall help us. What do you guys all say?"

All the other gods agreed to Athena's idea.

"It's settled. We'll have the competition start on the summer solstice. The winner will spy on Hades and then we can attack him. We need to stop him from becoming powerful," he told them. "This meeting is over."

The young demigod ran out of the palace and headed towards the elevator. She hit the button that would take her to the first floor. She was going to take off the helmet but decided against it. The receptionist may still be there.

She got out of the elevator and walked towards the door. The lobby looked just how she left it. Tourists were enjoying the building and the receptionist was back on his iPad.

Once she left the Empire State Building, she took out her helmet and called a taxi. The driver stopped and she got inside.

"Where to?" he asked.

"LaGuardia Airport," she answered, "if you get me to the airport quickly, I'll give you extra money." The driver agreed and drove as fast as he could.

She checked her phone to make sure the meeting was recorded. _Perfect, step one is complete_, she thought smiling.

She couldn't wait to see the look on her boss's face.

* * *

_So, what do you think of it so far? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed!_


End file.
